


Setback

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [18]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Setback

When you wake up the next morning you look straight into two green eyes, he lies on his side, head supported by his hand. You lie on your side also and his free hand is interwoven with yours, his thumb gently stroking your skin. You yawn again and crawl against him, arms slipping around his waist. He smiles and his hand cradles your head to plant a kiss there before he pulls the sheet further up over you. You feel him laying down also and he pulls you with him, resting your cheek against his sternum and hear his heart beat, the sound makes you sleepy and before you know it you sleep again. The next time you open your eyes you feel two lips in your neck and automatically you push your head in the pillow to give him more room. He gently bites your shoulder and a shiver goes through your body, Loki looks at you and smiles.

"Good morning, my love." he says.

"Hmm, good morning." you reply.

You hands go into his hair and you pull him up to kiss him, you wriggle your leg underneath his so he comes to lie between them and Loki immediately puts his hands beside your head and he comes up. His eyes look at you searchingly and you bite your lip.

"Please ..." you say.

You let your legs go up and you place them around his waist to pull him to you but Loki resist and you arch yourself up, looking for contact.

"Loki, please ..."

He leans forward and puts his forehead against yours.

"Ask me." you say.

"No."

"Ask me, Loki."

"No," you want to speak to him but he puts his finger on your lips, "because I know what you're going to say and it is too soon."

You roll your eyes and let your legs fall next to him on the mattress, breathing fast.

"How do you know? You can not look inside my head."

"No I can not and I want you too, nothing more but I do not wish to rush it, love."

You make a circle with your hips, trying to find friction and Loki laughs. You breathe and try to push him away but he does not budge.

"Why do not you give me what I want?" you ask and you whine.

"I give you everything you want, but at the right time, and I refuse to take you now. I want you to feel fully and completely at ease when I take you because when I do seath myself deep inside your delicious heat I do not know if I can stop. But there are more ways to please a woman, so much more."

He comes forward slowly and kisses your neck again, he focuses entirely on your neck and you feel a hand go down and he lets it slip underneath your gown. While the hand comes back up it automatically slides you gown up and the hand goes straight into you slip and while he pushes your buttocks up he pushes his hips down and you moan. Your hands disappears into his hair and the hand in your slip leaves it's place to glide over your thigh and he hoist your leg over his hip. Then it goes down again, and as he caresses the inside of your thigh before he pushes your slip sideways and slightly touches you slit, you arch your hips off the bed at the touch and Loki smiles against your skin.

"I want to taste you." he says.

"Yes ..." your answer breathlessly.

"Would you like that? That I will put my Silvertongue to good use."

"Please."

Loki gives your clit a flick and you moan. You whine when his fingers slip from you and Loki sits down on his knees so he can pull your gown off. Your slip soon follows and he sets his hands next to your hips while he lowers himself on his stomach. His green eyes seek yours and he holds still, you know what he wants to hear.

"I promise." you say.

Then he bends his head down and lets his tongue go over your slit from back to front and you push your head into the pillow. You are already pretty close to your peak and Loki notices this so he wastes no time and while he opens you with two fingers he lets his tongue enter you deeply. Your hands shoot into his locks and you push him against you while you give a little tug on his hair, making him groan as his tongue is licking the inside of your walls. When you feel movement you look up with difficulty and you see that Loki sits on his haunches and one of his hands has slid along the waistband of his pants and the movement of his hand and his hips tells you enough. When Loki lets his tongue spin around your clit you fall backwards and you close your eyes, you are so close that you can almost taste it. Your hips come up and Loki lets his tongue again caress your walls to then let it go over your clit and you fist the bed sheets in your hands while you come moaning. Loki lays his cheek against your thigh and after a couple of jerks he comes too.

================================================================================================

Later that day you and Loki walk through the garden together and no matter how many times you say to him that you actually can walk alone, he refuses to let go of your waist so you let him and enjoy his presence. As before with Jane some people bow to you or give you a nod but sometimes you also come across people who look at you disapprovingly but this time they do not always look at you but also regularly to Loki. When Loki lets you sit on a bench and he sits down next to you look at him.

"Have you noticed?" you ask.

"What?"

"That some people look at you oddly and others not at all."

"Some people are just jealous because such a beautiful woman like you choose a life with me willingly."

"I mean it, some did not even look at you."

"That I do not care about, love, I am not concerned with them, I am only concerned with you, with us."

Loki moves towards you and lays his arm around you to draw you against him, you take his hand and close your eyes. You love the garden, the trees whose leaves rustle in the wind, the flowers are in blossom and provide a wonderful color palette. Soft rising water in the fountain. Suddenly you have the feeling that someone is watching you and when you open your eyes and look around, you see two little boys peeking at you around the corner of a bush, or rather at Loki.

"Loki?"

"Hm."

"Look." you say, pointing to the boys.

Loki looks and when he makes eye contact with the boys they scare visible but they make no attempt to run away. Loki sits up slightly and beckons with his finger that the boys should come closer. They hesitate, looking at each other and eventually one pushes the other forward and the boys walk to him to come to a stand still in front of him.

"Is there anything you wish to share with us?"

One of the boys shakes his head while the other boy, half hidden behind his friend, plays with his fingers and does not look at Loki.

"Are you sure?"

The boy nods but the other one takes a step to the right and looks at Loki.

"My father says you are a monster." he suddenly says, and you feel his hand tighten.

The other boy gives his friend a shove and he almost falls over.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki says.

"Nothing." the boy who gave the push quickly says.

"And why does your father say that I'm a monster, if I may ask?"

"Well, because ...... because you ....."

"Because I what?" he says, moving slightly forward making the boys flinch.

"Nothing."

"Oh please, there must be a reason for your father to believe that."

Loki is so occupied with the boy that he does not realize that the other boy is looking at his skin that is visible but when he does he frowns.

"Why do you look at me as if trying to see something?" he asks.

The boy does not answer and continues to look at his skin and when Loki loses his patience and reaches out his hand to the boy he hurriedly sets a step backwards, as if he suddenly is afraid of Loki. You feel him stiffen beside you and before he can do anything further the boys flee. You are quiet and a bit upset by the event, you look carefully at Loki who is gazing ahead with a blank look in his eyes and his lips form a thin line. You lay your hand on his cheek and he looks at you with a jerk, you pull your hand back and you see the perplexity in his eyes.

"Why would he say such a thing." you say softly.

"I know why."

He stands up and walks a bit before he stands still and turns his head to you.

"When there were complications that night, you had a fever, the healers dared not to open you up because it was too dangerous so I ....... I changed into my Jotun form and laid down next to you to pull you close to me in hopes that your body would cool down and it helped. One of them must have talked."

"And it worked, you saved my life," you stand up and walk over to him, you place your hand on his cheek to force him to look at you, "a monster would not do that."

"I fear that the father of the boy thinks otherwise."

"That is only the opinion of one man."

"An opinion undoubtedly shared with more men."

"Then let them, you said it yourself: you are not concerned with them, concentrate on me, on us, on the people who love you as you are, how often did I not say that your Jotun side is beautiful and I will continue to say that untill you believe me and if words might not be enough then I show you, again."

Loki smiles and covers your hand with his, he slides it to his mouth and kisses it. When he lets go of your hand, it moves into his hair and you draws him towards you to kiss him. After the kiss you look at each other Loki laces your fingers together.

"Come, let's go back."

==========================================================================================

Later that day, when evening has fallen Loki takes you to the highest point of the palace, you've never been here because, well, you had no bussines there and you look around you. It is clear that it is not cleaned often here; here and there spiders hang in their webs waiting for flies fall prey to them. Also, the corridors are not or barely illuminated with the result that sometimes your own shadow scares you. Every time that happens, Loki laughs at you and each time you give him a playful shove, finally he stops before a window where the glass is broken and he steps through without hesitation. He reaches out his hand and you look at him.

"Seriously?" you ask.

"Yes, very much. You'll love it, I promise."

You take his hand, and he helps you through the gap where once sat a window. He leads you to the railing untill you take it with your hands while Loki stands behind you and he lays his arms around your waist and his chin on your shoulder. You feel the wind in your face while you look up and your breath falters in your throat. Everywhere you look you see stars, each one more beautiful and bigger and brighter than the other.

"You like it?" Loki asks.

"Yes, this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. I came here often previously, I stood here often, gazing at the stars. This is the only place where I could be truly alone, where no one bothered me and I could think and dream."

"About what?" you ask and place your hands on his.

"About you," he says and gathers you closer to him, nudging his nose into your neck, "I can not even count the moments when I sat here and dreamed about a life with you on two hands, my love. "

You turn your head towards his touch, hand sliding into long dark locks and pulling him towards you to kiss him, Loki smiles and meets you halfway, your lips find each other and you sigh longingly into his mouth. He places one hand on your hip and the other slowly moves up and while he turns his head to deepen the kiss you feel his hand lightly carressing your breast. You gasp into his mouth and he uses the parting of your lips to slip his tongue inside and it quickly finds yours.You kiss long and slow and eventually you turn around in the circle of his arms and your hands go around his shoulders. When Loki's hand cups your breast you arch your back, offering yourself to him and he smiles against your lips. He breaks the kiss and his emerald green eyes look at you while his long elegant fingers open the front of your dress. Your breathing becomes heavy and Loki slides the bodice of your dress open and cups your breasts in his hands. You moan and lay your head in your neck and you immediately feel his lips on your neck while his hands massage your breasts. Your hands go to his hair and you pull him up to kiss him as he rolls his hips against yours and you feel how hard he is.

"By the Gods, I can not get enough of you, your nearness alone makes me crazy of longing, ensures that I must restrain myself not to take you." he sighs.

You let your hand wander down over his body to caress him through the fabric of his tunic. He moans and lays his head on your shoulder, he pushes lightly against your touch before he comes forward and kisses your breast, lets his tongue go over your nipple and then bites it gently. You let your hand go up and then down again to let it slips along his waistband and your caresses him through the fabric of his pants. You lay your fingers around him and move your hand slowly over the shaft. 

"I like how good you feel in my hand, so hard." you say.

Loki's free hand caresses your other breast and squeezes your nipple.

"I want you in my mouth." you say.

"Right here?" he replies and you don't miss the hitching of his breath at the prospect.

"This is the perfect place, under the stars at the place where you have thought of me so often. Or are you afraid that someone sees us?" you ask and look down at the street to the passing people there.

"Oh no, everybody may see us but they will not," he says, and you look at him quizzically, "I put a spell on us so we are invisible to others."

"That's convenient." you say.

"Hmm." he hums against your skin.

You slowly sink through your knees and your hands grab his hips, you nose his erection through the fabric of his pants. Slowly you slide his pants and underwear down and his erection immediately jumps up, you smile and your hand goes to it. The moment you put your fingers around it Loki moans and he leans forward with his hands to grab the railing. You come slightly forward and kisses him gently, your lips working a path to the top and when you reach the tip you let your tongue slowly move in a circle around it.

"Fuck." Loki moans above you.

You let it disappear completely in your mouth and then yout lips slide up again to let your tongue slip through the slit, you repeat this a few times until Loki a groaning mess above you and he rolls his hips forward in small movements. Your other hand starts to play with his balls and sometimes wanders further back to play with his sensitive spot behind his balls always luring a strangled groan from his lips.

"I want to touch you." you hear.

You nod and feel his hand going into your hair, slowly it goes down and he cups in your breast his hand, you moan around his shaft and his breathing falters.

"Oh .... Gods ....that wicked tongue, and those sinful lips ..... so devilishly good."

You move a little faster up and down and his hand leaves your breast and finds its way back into your hair, he grabs a tuft between his fingers and begins to steer carefully. He makes sure he gives you enough room so you do not panic, but when your finger pushes the spot behind his balls his grip in your hair tightens, and he takes over. His hips thrust forward and his hand pushes your face in the same rhythm. When it becomes too much for you, you're trying to control your breathing by moving slower but his grip on your hair strengthens and he keeps the pace high. You close your eyes and do your best to focus on Loki's hand in your hair and his smell, but it costs you trouble. You feel how his tip scrapes the back of your throat and you have to force yourself not to gag and close your eyes tightly. Not much later, you feel how his seed shoots deep in your throat and you try to push him away but he still keeps his hand in your hair. When he finally lets go you gasp for breath and crawl away, when you look over your shoulder to find his eyes you can clearly see his concern. He takes a step in your direction but you slide away from him and the concern gives way to pain. He clenches his fists next to his body and looks away.

"I'm sorry, I did not ..... ..... I just got caught up in the feeling ...."

He grabs the railing tightly with his hands and leans forward, eyes closed.

"I never meant ......"

You come up slowly and look at him, his posture shows his defeat, disbelief and despair. You place your hand on his shoulder and he almost shrinks.

"It's okay." you say.

"No, it's not, I have gone too far."

"That may be a little my fault."

"That does not matter, I should have known better."

"Hey, look at me." you say.

Loki turns his face slowly towards you, and when he looks at you you lay your hand on his cheek.

"All those times we've been intimate since I came back you were so careful with me, so patient, pushing aside your own needs to make me feel good and comftable in our bed and I am so proud of you and so thankfull for that. What happened here was bound to happen and as you yourself said, it was not your intention, your did not mean it."

"I would never hurt you intentionally."

"I know. Come here."

You put your arms around his neck and close the distance between you slowly, when your bodies touch each other you feel tighten up and he does not answer your embrace but you insists. You slowly stroke his hair and kiss his neck and you smile against his skin when you feel his arms loosely go around your waist and he buries his head in your neck.

"It's okay." you say.

For a moment you remain standing like that and as you lean back you look at him.

"You okay now?" you ask.

Loki and nods when he wears his pants and underpants again you grab his hand.

"Come, let's go to sleep."

You lead him back into the corridor and together you walk to your chamber.


End file.
